


Down with the Cards

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Holidays, Humor, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: Blair expresses his views on various cards of the season in an unexpected way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt





	Down with the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: Card(s) (the "Prompt Details" say "Gift, holiday, credit, whatever kind of card (or cards) you want," and that is important here ;-))
> 
> So if I did my job right, you will be able to figure out who is doing what when, & where, at least to the degree that it matters (which isn't all that much, honestly, since I'm taking big liberties here ;-)). However, I'm not going to pretend you're not going to have to work a bit. :-) My own head canon is in the bottom note, if you need help...
> 
> Also, it ends abruptly, because 1. it's a drabble and 2. I couldn't decide where to take it. Note that it's marked as Gen because in these few hundred words, nothing obviouly non-gen happens, but to me, it could go whichever way you prefer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jim, I'm ready for you to head over to pick me up."

"OK, Chief, give me 20 minutes."

"OK, see you -- hey!"

"Blair?"

"Hey, no, it's June -- just wanted to tell you to make sure to come on inside so we can wish you happy holidays and you can try Leo's awesome kolaczki, and also apologize that we weren't able to get it on film."

"...the kolaczki?"

"No, Blair's amazing anti-card song."

"His what?"

"I don't know what -- back off, I'm not done -- set it off because I was in the bathroom, but when I came back in, he had just started singing this impromptu thing about cards to the tune of 'Feliz Navidad.' Kerry had her new camcorder but she wasn't expecting to use it so she was afraid to record over the video of her baby niece and by the time -- hey!"

"June?"

"No, it's Blair, don't listen to that crazy woman, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"No, it's freezing out there, plus it's only polite for me to wish your friends well -- I'll come in."

"They're not my friends, they are colleagues and hellspawn."

"Settle down, Chief -- I'll see you shortly."

* * *

"OK, Jim, you came in, we can go n--"

"Jim!"

"Happy Holidays, June."

"June, don't you have to... be somewhere else right now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair. Now come have some kolaczki, Jim, they're almost gone. Everybody, look, Jim Ellison is here!"

"Happy holidays, everybody -- looks like you had a great party."

"Oh, it was fantastic. OK, everyone, on 3: 1, 2, 3!"

_"No more Christmas cards,  
no more Christmas cards,  
no more credit cards,  
or bills in Janu'ry, or gift cards._

_I'm done with the cards,  
done with all those cards,  
I'm done with the cards that make the holidays so hard...._

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas,  
I want to wish you Happy Hanukkah,  
I want to say Good Yule and Kwanzaa  
without putting it in a ca-aar-rd."_

"...So... just how spiked is that punch?"

**Author's Note:**

> My thought: Blair arranged for Jim to pick him up after he and assorted other grad students had a holiday celebration at Rainier (I just made up some people), and for some reason he went off about having had enough of the kinds of cards from the prompt details. He calls for the ride, but he & OC June struggle for the phone, Jim follows along as best he can, Blair is embarrassed by his off-the-cuff song (much thanks to Jose Feliciano for the classic!), but the whole crew serenade Jim with it anyway. Contrived, I admit, but I got a kick out of the song. :-) (Why I wrote all this instead of just putting it in the drabble -- who knows? :-))


End file.
